Riverside
by epicwinston
Summary: My second fanfic with my new pairing A Patroklos x Natsu


Dc: I do not own soul calibur reason for typing this up: I think this could be a great idea for a pairing. But i do think both Patroklos's work well with Natsu.  
>P.S: As this is my second fanfic do be nice in your reviews.<p>Natsu would never forget the day she met him. The young warrior who stole her heart. The one called Patroklos.<br>When she first met him she had a rather low opinion of Patroklos her frist thought was 'Ugh just another punk to me'.  
>This warrior was on a quest and needed the kali-yuga and the krita-yuga. So he took on all four of the asian fighter's.<br>Then it was Natsu's turn 'Oh man this gonna be easy' Natsu thought to herself. Patroklos entered his stance with that blue katana of his and said 'Please do not hold back on me' he said in a modest tone. The battle raged on for what felt like hours but was only minutes.  
>Natsu was about to use her twin tanto's to try and land an attack that would win her the match. But at that second her swords were locked in a stalemate with the katana of Patroklos. The two of them were not giving an inch.<br>At that moment Natsu's opinion of Patroklos changed for good. Her eyes met with Patroklos and in that second time froze.  
>Natsu was able to feel the emotions of Patroklos through his eyes. There was not anger or hatered but instead there was determination and reslove hidden deep within his eyes. Patroklos stared into Natsu's bright eyes and saw her true self.<br>Despite acting all sassy and brash he could feel the kindness and the warmth of her soul. At this point Natsu's heart skipped a beat and her mouth opened in awe. She was unawere of her situation and her guard was dropped and she was beaten before she knew it.

Hours later she awoke to find that she was at a campsite. She remembered that this was where her companions were staying.  
>Upon waking up she noticed Maxi walking up to her. 'Hey there you woke up then sleeping beauty?' Maxi said with a smirk.<br>When Natsu heard that she was about to get up to slap him but her body was acheing all over. Maxi helped ease her down and said 'Damm girl take it easy'.  
>As she rested her head Natsu turned to her right and saw Patroklos soundly asleep. She looked at his half naked and buff body and felt a sense of longing.<br>Maxi noticed Natsu's face and said 'Relax we're travelling with him he won't hurt ya'.  
>The fire in the center of the camp burned Maxi turned to see if Xiba and Leixia were asleep. They were out like lights.<br>Maxi turned back to Natsu and saw that she was sound asleep rather closely to Patroklos. Noticeing this Maxi smirked and thought to himself 'Well now I knew that when she stoped in the midst of thier fight it was the signs of love' Maxi at this point had an ear to ear grin before setting off to sleep.

The next morning Natsu awoke to the sound of a voice, a rather modest one. 'Excuse me please wake up'. She knew right away that it was Patroklos.  
>She got up in a surprise attack and was on Patroklos's back. He was taken by surprise and was down on his arms and legs. But he had to admit he found this somewhat erotic. 'Hey cut that out the pair of you' Maxi shouted across from his tent. He would let them have thier fun but not in front of the kids. Patroklos used this chance while Natsu was not paying attention he judo filped her off of him. After the dust was settled they began thier journey towards Ivy's mansion. At last after a lot of hiking and not to mention a bandit attack and Maxi's hair being ruined. They set up camp in a forest with a river a medium sized walk away. The group took turns with the girls first and the guys second. Patroklos decided to go later as he did some training with his blade. As Natsu returned from her bath she saw Patroklos.<br>She noticed the sweat on his face and the intenseity of his fighting but she felt no anger. She quickly got changed into her ninja gear.  
>It was about midnight Patroklos bathed in the bright river with his eyes closed. In a tree high above him sat Natsu.<br>Ever since yesterday she had a burning desire to watch Patroklos. Natsu could not explain it but it felt like love.  
>But she wondered if Patroklos felt the same way. As Patroklos began to swim around in the river she saw his incredible body.<br>No doubt gained via use of hard training. Soon she felt a moist liqud in her private part. 'Oh shit' Natsu thought inwardly.  
>Quitely but quickly she jumped off the tree and ran into a nearby bush. Quickly she striped off her armor and her skin-thight suit.<p>

No longer able to contain herself Natsu plunged two of her right hand fingers into her vagina. She prayed that Patroklos did not hear her. He did.  
>Unknown to Natsu Patroklos overheard sounds coming from a nearby bush. Wondering what was behind it. He slowly waded out of the river.<br>Putting on his boxers he quietly moved over to the bush. There Patroklos discovered Natsu. The sight he saw he would not forget ever.  
>Natsu looked so revealed and desperate. Her eyes were shut and she was unaware of Patroklos. But then she opened her eyes and saw Patroklos.<br>Natsu let out a small gasp as she saw the small scars on the well toned body of Patroklos. Time stoped as they gased longingly at each other.  
>The next second Natsu removed her hand. A small smile that said please i need you. Understanding this Patroklos took off his boxers and crouched down to Natsu's level. He gently whispered into her ear 'Are sure of this?'. Hearing this she moved her mouth to his stopping an inch away from his lips and said 'Yes I...I love you Patroklos'.<p>

That was all they said before thier love makeing. Patroklos's boxer's were off and Natsu's hair was untied.  
>Thier mouths were enraptured in a desperate kiss. Patroklos's moist body shone in the light and Natsu traced her hand down each small scar on his body slowly and lovingly. They wasted no time in the time of thier sex. Natsu mounted Patroklos and slowly rode on Patroklos's rod.<br>Her arms were wrapped around Patroklos's neck at the the same time Patroklos used his right hand to rub the small but well formed breast of Natsu.  
>As they made love in the forest Natsu bit her lip to stop screaming in orgasim. Senseing this Patroklos moved his lips into Natsu's in what would be a kiss they would never forget. At last their climax happened. The two lovers fell down on the grass whit a soft thud.<br>They spent a good two minutes looking into each other's eyes before finally falling asleep in the dark but warm night.  
>A few hours later Maxi went to the river and found the lovers asleep in each other's arms.<br>'Ah young love it reminds when I was young' Maxi thought to himslef as he picked up Patroklos and Natsu and took them back to the camp.

THE END 


End file.
